Monster
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Mike survived the night and was given a chance to live his life, but what are these voices he begins to hear? Can Chris help Mike?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mike stood in the bathroom looking at his reflection. A month had passed from the insane night. He removed the bandage on his neck looking at the scratch he received from the monster. It was healed. He sighed relieved knowing the scratch would not affect him. Mike stepped out of the bathroom going to his bedroom getting dressed.

* * *

Mike stood in the meat department of the food store. He was stocking the arrived packets of meat away. He grabbed one looking it, the blood quickly gathered at the end. He stood staring at it. Flash back came to him from the night.

"Michael!" The voice yelled snapping him back.

"Y-yeah." He answered looking back at his manager.

"Got a visitor." He informed Mike pressed his brows together wondering who it was. Mike walked to the front to see Emily.

"Emily?" Mike called out. She turned around smiling weakly at him.

"What's up?" Mike asked standing in front of her.

"I was wondering how you were doing."

"I'm fine, you?" Mike asked back. Emily sighed rubbing her arm.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked frowning. Emily sighed shaking her head.

"Mike, you got scratched by one of those things, aren't you worried?" Emily asked. Mike smiled placing his hands on her shoulder.

"We're okay." Mike assured.

"You and I won't become one of those things." Emily leaned in wrapping her arms around Mike.

"I hope you're right…" She replied. Mike smiled hugging her back. He rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"Michael, there's something else that's bothering me…" Emily pulled away looking up at Mike. She paused a while before talking again.

"I… I'm hearing things, like voices…." She informed.

"You're probably just tired, go home and rest." Mike smiled. Emily looked at him nodding.

"Yeah I'm just tired…" she repeated.

Mike had gone back to work after Emily left. He sat in the breakroom scrolling through his phone. It was difficulty to go back to a normal life after everything that had happened. He wondered how everyone else was doing, mainly Chris. Should he try and reach out? Would Chris want to even talk about what happed in the mountains? Doubt it, who in their right minds would want to remember that horrible night. The hours passed and Mike headed back to his apartment, he walked down the street shuffling through his music. He glanced up to see a pair of men circling someone. Mike popped his earphone out going to investigate.

"Wallet and phone." The thug ordered.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." The thug smiled, Chris was being held by the collar of his shirt being pinned to the wall. His cheek was bruised and a trail of blood on his lower lip.

"There a problem here?" Mike asked as both men turned back.

"This doesn't concern you man, why don't you keep on walking?"

"See I can't do that. Not in my nature to turn my back on asshole like you." Mike smiled. The thug maybe a face throwing his fist. Mike quickly dodged the hit as he quickly brought his elbow to the man's face knocking him on his ass.

"You fucker!" The thug cursed letting Chris go bringing to attention to Mike. Mike quickly took care of the thug, both ran when they saw Chris on his cell.

"You okay?" Mike asked looking back at Chris who wiped the blood from his lip.

"I've been through worse, remember?" Chris asked Mike lowered his gaze. It still haunts him too.

"Y-Yeah…" Mike replied.

"Why don't you come over? Can treat that." Mike offered while pointing to Chris. Chris nodded.

"Sure." He replied as he followed Mike home.

 **A/N: So this took a lot of brainstorming! Yes the bites are harmless, and the host becomes possessed IF they consume flesh. Well I unfortunately missed 101 intro to Wendigo. I kept trying to find ways to make this make sense and sort of realistic. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Chris stepped out of the bathroom, his lip was cleaned up and his cheek was a slight purple color from the hit.

"Thanks." Chris spoke. Mike sat at the table with a cup in his hand.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mike asked standing up watching as Chris grabbed his coat looking back at Mike.

"I've troubled you enough for one night." Chris replied.

"It's no trouble at all!" Mike smiled trying to get Chris to stay a little longer.

"Please…" Mike added. Chris looked back at Mike and sighed.

"I could use some water." Mike smiled.

Chris sat across from Mike. The television was on making not so awkward seeing as both weren't talking much. Mike would glance up at Chris now and then. How was he doing? How was he coping with what happened? He didn't seem too distraught. Did he have nightmares like he did? Wake up in cold sweat in fear the monsters were in the same room as him.

"How are you doing Mike?" Chris finally asked. Mike looked up at him.

"F-fine." He replied.

"Hm." Chris replied taking a sip from his cup.

"You?" Mike asked back. Chris set the cup down looking at his hands.

"I'm dealing with things, in ways I wish I wasn't…." Chris confessed. Drugs. Mike frowned.

"You don't need that Chris." Mike spoke. Chris closed his eyes.

"If I don't use, then I may just end up going crazy." Chris replied looking up at Mike, the tear running down his face.

"Hey." Mike called.

"S-sorry…" Chris apologized pulling his glasses off to wipe the tear away.

"Look, you _can_ get through this you don't have to do it alone." Mike smiled trying to make him feel better. Who else was using to cope? Mike reached over taking Chris's hand into his. Chris looked up at his hand, he blushed pulling his hand away.

"S-sorry." Mike apologized. That was embarrassing, Chris wasn't a girl what was Mike doing?

"I should go." Chris spoke standing up.

"You sure? You can stay the night." Mike offered. Chris looked back at him.

"Thank you for the water." Chris smiled leaving. Mike sighed. He should have just been honest. He didn't want to be alone. But how weird would that sound? A man asking another man to stay the night? Mike shook his head as he got up heading to bed.

* * *

Emily laid in her bed sleeping. She opened her eyes slowly sitting up looking around her room, it dark. She frowned feeling uneasy.

 _"Do it…"_ The voice echoed.

"W-who's there?!" Emily asked turning her lamp on looking around.

 _"You will become one."_

"What!?" Emily asked more scared.

 _"You can't deny the hunger."_

"No!" Emily yelled covering her ears. She had been hearing these voices for a while now, she didn't know who or what it was. But it was keeping her from living a normal life.

* * *

Mike stood in the break room of his work. He checked his phone a missed call and a new voice mail. Mike held his phone to his ear.

 _"Michael! I-I heard it! A voice talking to me!"_ Emily yelled.

 _"It said I would become one of-of those things! I'm scared!"_ Mike sighed. Emily needed to calm down she was always a drama queen. Mike dialed back waiting for an answer.

"Emily hey what's going on?" Mike asked.

 _"I'm hearing them, they are getting louder…! Michael I'm scared!"_ Emily yelled back.

"Em, relax! Nothing is going to happen! You can't turn if you don't eat human flesh!" Mike reminded.

"Em?"

 _"You don't get it…. you'll hear them soon…."_ Emily replied hanging up. Mike stood confused, he shook his head dialing the number.

"Matt! What is going on with Em?" Mike asked.

 _"I dunno man, she's been freaking out about hearing voices. I've already tried-"_

"You need to try harder! Be there for her!" Mike yelled.

 _"Hey man, you try living with her. She wakes up screaming almost every night!"_

"We all went through some pretty traumatic shit man! The least you could do for her is be there!" Mike yelled Matt stayed quiet.

 _"Alright…."_ Matt replied. Mike sighed hanging up. He rubbed his neck where he was scratched, it was aching. Why? Mike walked to the bathroom removing the bandage he looked at it. It was pretty much healed he was just self-conscious about it. He threw the bandage away maybe it needed some air. He walked out going back to work trying to ignore the feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Emily sat in the tub full of water. She had her eyes closed relaxing, she had been having nightmares recently. Sleep did not come lightly for her. Emily opened her eyes slowly looking at her hand. She smiled as she washed her hands with the warm water. She ran her hands together till her nail plate shifted. Emily froze her eyes wide. She shifted in the tub holding her hand out in front of her looking at the nail hanging by a thing bit of flesh.

"Ahh…" She gasped looking around. She reached with her other hand pulling the nail off.

"Ugh!" She shivered dropping it into the water. She quickly got out of the tub walking to the mirror.

"Aah!" She screamed in horror to see her eyes had changed.

"W-What!?" She gasped looking at her eye closely. She stepped back shaking her head in disbelief. She ran her fingers through her hair only to result in clumps in her hand.

"Aahhh!" she screamed more looking at her locks on her hair now in her hands. Emily shot her eyes open screaming in horror.

"Em!" Matt yelled.

"No! AAHH!" Emily screamed.

"Em! Wake up!" Matt yelled Emily stopped screaming looking at Matt.

"Matt?" She asked.

"Just a dream." Matt assured, Emily quickly brought her hands to her looking at her nails, then her hair.

"Dream….?" She asked.

"Yes, look Em I think you should see a therapist. You can't keep going on like this. You're not right sleeping or even eating properly!" Matt informed.

"Em please." Matt took her hands into his.

"N-no, I'm fine…" Emil denied pulling her hands freeing getting up from her bed going to the bathroom. Matt sighed.

Emily stood looking at her eyes in the mirror. Everything was normal. She closed her eyes sighing.

 _"It's starting."_ The voice spoke.

 _"The hunger will come."_

 _"Who will it be?"_

"Not real, not real, not real." Emily told herself trying to ignore the voice.

 _"Him."_

"Shut up!" Emily yelled holding her head as she dropped to the ground sobbing.

"Emily?" Matt called knocking on the door.

"Em? Are you okay?"

"F-fine Matt…." Emily replied looking back at the closed door.

"Em unlock the door, let me in." Matt replied turning the door knob. Emily rose to her feet slowly walking to the door unlocking it. Matt smiled to see her she reached out pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm here for you." Matt assured rubbing her back.

Emily sat at the table of the restaurant staring at the food in front of her, Matt sat a little concerned she had been staring at her food a while.

"Something wrong with it?" Matt asked. Emily looked up at him forcing a smile shaking her head. She grabbed her fork stabbing the small square piece of meat. She pulled it to her mouth chewing it.

 _"So plain."_

 _"Don't you want something, fresh?"_ Emily slammed the fork on the table hard making Matt jump.

"S-sorry… "

"Do you want something else?" Matt asked. Emily shook her head.

"This is fine." She smiled grabbing her fork once more.

* * *

Emily stood in her kitchen Matt had to run a few errands and had left her alone for a while. She stood looking at the selection of food in the refrigerator. She clenched her fist grabbing the tub of butter. She popped the lid shoving her hand into the container pulling the hand full of butter out shoving it into her mouth. She threw the tub aside grabbing eggs next she opened her mouth crushing them in hand letting the yolk and shells fall into her mouth. She gagged as she quickly ran to her sink throwing everything up.

 _"Disgusting. Right?"_

 _"That won't do anymore."_ Emily sobbed as she wiped her mouth clean she slide down to her knees. She was hungry, tired and scared. The voice in her head was right. She wanted something fresh! Warm! The door opened.

"I'm back!" Matt announced. Emily rose to her feet grabbing the kitchen knife hiding it behind her. Her entire body was shaking as she stood waiting for Matt.

"There you are!" Matt smiled entering the kitchen to see Emily who smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Mike laid in his bed sleeping it was around 1AM. His phone went off waking him up. He reached out to his nightstand grabbing his phone.

"Mmm hello?" He groaned.

 _"I-I can't! I can't do this anymore!"_ Emily cried.

"Emily?" Mike asked waking up a bit more.

 _"I can't turn into one of those things! Oh God! Hannah! I'm sorry!"_

"Em, hold up! What's wrong?!" Mike asked sitting up from his bed more alert.

 _"I'm sorry Matt…."_ She sobbed.

"Matt? Em what happened to Matt!?" Mike asked worried. Mike sat he heard a crash and that was the end of his call.

"Fuck!" He cured quickly getting out of bed. He walked out of his apartment holding his phone to his ear trying Emily's cell. Nothing. Tried Matt's nothing.

* * *

Mike panted as he came to a stop to see the cop cars and ambulance at Emily's apartment.

"No!" Mike frowned as he ran closer to the scene.

"Sir!" The cop yelled stopping him.

"My friend lives here!" Mike yelled.

"Sir, I am sorry but we can't let anyone in at the moment." Mike stood in horror as the paramedics got Matt out.

"Matt….?" Mike stood watching as they hauled him into an ambulance. He turned his head. Everything around him slowed down to see another stretcher carrying the black body bag out.

"E-Em?" Mike asked watching as it passed by him. He stumbled back feeling faint.

"Sir!" The cop yelled. Mike hit the ground hard. He started up at the night sky admiring the beautiful sight. Expect the night wasn't so beautiful he closed his eyes letting the dark take him.

* * *

Mike opened his eyes he was laid on a stretcher with an EMT checking his vitals to ensure he was stable.

"Sir? Are you alright?" The EMT asked. Mike nodding reaching up.

"W-what happened?" Mike asked trying to sit up only to be stopped.

"Sir, you fainted. I need you to lie still." The EMT ordered. Mike groaned holding his head, he felt dizzy. What happened? What was going on?

"The bag, who was in it?" Mike asked, the EMT looked down back at him.

"You need to rest sir." He replied. Mike closed his eyes. Emily had called him but their call was cut short why? Where was Matt? Who was in the bag? After a few minutes had passed they let Mike go. He stood watching as the cops began to investigate the scene his phone buzzed he pulled it out answering the call.

 _"Mike!"_ Chris yelled.

"Chris?"

 _"Mike! There was a stabbing at the apartment where Emily! I tried called her but there was no answer-!"_

"I know… I'm here right now…" Mike replied.

 _"What?"_ Chris asked.

"I'm here." Mike repeated.

 _"Is… she okay? It wasn't her that was stabbed right?"_ Chris asked scared to hear the answer.

"I… don't know… but there was a body bag… I don't know who was in it…" Mike replied.

 _"Oh God…."_ Mike curled his bottom lip in looking up at the stars the knot in his throat was tight.

"Chris…?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"Meet me at the hospital." Mike replied.

 _"Yeah, okay."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Mike and Chris stood outside of the room looking through the window watching as Matt laid in the bed resting.

"E-Emily…?" Chris asked looking over at Mike.

"Yeah, the doctors said she stabbed Matt on the side of his abdomen nothing vital was punctured. He's going to need to rest though…" Mike informed. Chris looked back.

"And she's…?" Chris asked stopping.

"Yeah… She ended herself…" Mike replied lowering his head. Matt, was he conscious to witness it? He didn't need that he had gone through enough and now this? Mike raised his head.

"I'm going to go get some coffee you want anything?" Mike offered Chris shook his head his eyes still on Matt.

"Kay." Mike replied leaving. Chris stood with his arms crossed. Would they ever get to live a normal life? Why did this happen? Why would Emily snap? Chris wondered was she not able to cope with what happened. Chris froze his heart began to race. Did Emily do this because of it? Was Chris going to do the same? Chris's body began to shake at the thought.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" Chris frowned looking at his shaking hand. He needed help. He needed it before it was too late the drugs could only do so much. Chris clenched his fist looking back. Mike, he's a nice guy he must be feeling regret for not being able to help. Chris sighed leaving the hospital.

* * *

Mike stood watching as the coffee was poured into the plastic cup. It beeped indicating it was done, Mike reached in taking adding sugar and cream. He stood staring at the drink.

 _"I can't turn into one of those things!"_ Her voice echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes. What did she mean? They were safe they weren't ever going to turn why did she seem so convinced she was going to turn? Mike set the cup down again his old wound began to ache suddenly.

"Ahh." He groaned holding it the pain passed.

"What the hell?" He asked holding his hand out to see nothing. Was he imagining it? His phone buzzed. He pulled it out reading the text. A message from Chris informing him he had left. Mike slipped his phone back heading to Matt's room.

* * *

"I got home and saw her standing in the kitchen smiling, she seemed fine…" Matt explained Mike sat next to him in the chair listening.

"But when I walked towards her she just." Matt closed his eyes remembering the sharp pain he placed his hand over his wound.

"Stabbed me… It took me a second to realize what was happening." Matt continued.

"I fell to the ground and she started screaming; "Shut up. Shut up." She kept yelling like someone else was there in the apartment." Matt coughed.

"Hey, take it easy man." Mike spoke standing up offering him some water. Matt smiled taking the drink sipping through the straw.

"Thanks…." Matt smiled resting his head back on the pillow.

"I crawled after her… I could hear talking… I made it to the bedroom I saw her, standing there. I called out to her she turned around. She was crying and then she… she drove the knife into herself…." Matt finished.

 _"EMILY!"_ Matt blinked fighting back the tears. He could hear his own voice in the back of his mind of the night it happened.

"Hey this wasn't your fault." Mike assured placing a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I couldn't help her…" Matt closed his eyes.

"No you did. You were there, whatever she was going through… it must have been pretty bad." Mike explained Matt opened his eyes wiping the tears away.

"I know you are trying to make me feel better but- I just… wasn't good enough…" Matt frowned resting his head back on the pillow looking up, Mike lowered his gaze.

"C'mon man, don't think like that." Mike spoke. Matt shook his head.

"I'd like to be alone now…" Matt spoke. Mike looked up at him he was hesitate for a moment he nodded as he left the room. Mike stood outside sighing he rubbed his neck feeling the stress of what happened sinking in. This was going to take some time.

 **A/N: I will be honest with you all. My FIRST play through I lost Jess because I thought it would be funny to watch Mike hit every branch. Result she died, opps. Now Ashely… I purposely got her killed. Reason! Was because if you point the gun at her she will let Chris die outside! (WTF it wasn't even loaded! Course I pointed the gun at myself at the time because Chris can't live in a world without Josh. :P) So I was offended that she could do that and I made sure she didn't pull a stunt like that to any of my remaining characters which were Emily, Chris, Mike and Matt. I lost Sam at the end. Apparently I moved, whatever. I didn't even expect Matt to live, I was sure he would get killed but he made it, you go underdog. No, no perfect survival team. I tried to kill them all one time though but~ Chris got away. So he became my lone survival. I was upset. He ran out the door, was like "Hey! Hey where you going?! No! No! My trophy!" It's a gamer thing…. .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

"I-I've stopped using, I figure I give this therapy thing a try." Chris spoke.

"I'm happy to hear." The older man replied.

"So tell me Christopher, what happened in the mountains?" Chris swallowed hard he didn't want to remember and he sure as hell didn't want to talk about it. But he was scared he would ended up like Emily if he didn't cope with the issue.

"It started after the death of Josh's sisters…." Chris began.

* * *

Mike stood in the back room counting inventory. He rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake he was tired. He jotted down the numbers of items in the back till he stopped. He heard whispering. He looked around the room it was empty but he could hear a voice somewhere.

"Hello!?" Mike called out sitting the clipboard down walking around in the back.

"Someone there!?" Mike asked looking around. No one. He rubbed his neck, it ached.

"Damnit." He cursed. He shook his head ignoring whatever it was he heard.

"Must be the pipes." He told himself as he went back to work. He turned around gasping to see a Wendigo in the back room with him.

"Aah!" Mike screamed falling back scared wide eye he sat paralyzed with fear as it approached him slowly.

"No! Get away!" Mike yelled.

"Mike!"

"Mike!" Mike snapped back to see his coworker looking at him concerned.

"W-what?" Mike asked blinking.

"What happened? You okay?" He asked. Mike grabbed his coworker's shoulders looking around the room.

"I-it w-was here! W-we gotta go!" Mike warned.

"What? What are you talking about man?"

"I think you should lie down, come on." He advised helping him up. Mike walked looking around feeling paranoid. Why was he beginning to see and hear things?

* * *

Chris stepped out of his therapist's office, though he didn't enjoy having to relive the nightmare it helped him. A bit. It was a start to moving on, a clean way. Chris walked down the steps heading off to a near coffee shop.

Chris sat at the table alone watching the people outside. He gasped to see Mike walking outside, Chris jumped from his seat leaving the shop.

"Mike!" Chris called out. Mike turned around.

"Chris." Mike smiled weakly. Chris stood in front of him frowning.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Uh y-yeah just didn't get much sleep last night." Mike informed. Chris lowered his gaze.

"Sorry to hear."

"What about you?" Mike asked changing subject.

"I-I'm doing alright." Chris smiled looking up at Mike.

"That's good." Mike replied a moment of silence passed them.

"Sorry for leaving the hospital suddenly yesterday."

"Don't worry about it." Mike assured with a smirk.

"How's Matt?" Chris asked.

"He's, good." Mike replied. Chris lowered his gaze again.

"I wanted to tell you I've stopped. I'm getting help for it now." Chris informed.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Y-yeah." Chris nodded.

"That's great!" Mike smiled putting his hands on Chris's shoulders pulling him into a hug. Chris stood wide eye his cheeks turning a shade of red. He felt comfort from his embrace, Chris slowly raised his arms to hug him back but Mike had pulled away ending their embrace.

"Sorry it's just I'm happy you stopped." Mike explained with blushing cheeks to have embraced Chris suddenly.

"It's fine…" Chris smiled having enjoyed the hug.

"Do you want to come over, hang out for a bit?" Mike asked.

"S-sure." Chris smiled.

* * *

Chris and Mike sat on the couch watching television having small talk. Hours had passed and Mike had fallen asleep. Mike rested his head on Chris's lap. Chris blushed looking down at the sleeping Mike. He looked at peace. Chris smiled as he petted his head watching him sleep.

"Mmm, Jess…." Mike mumbled in his sleep. Chris stopped. He was dreaming of her. Chris sat feeling a little jealous, but why? Chris pulled his hand away looking away. Why was his heart beating so fast? Chris shook his head. He carefully got up trying his best not to wake Mike up. He stood up ready to leave till he was stopped. Chris jumped to be suddenly grabbed. He looked back to see Mike half asleep.

"Don't go…" He spoke. Chris stood looking at him.

"Please, don't leave me alone…." Mike added. Chris frowned he sounded scared.

"I won't." Chris replied sitting back down. Once down Mike wrapped his arm around Chris holding him. Chris was nod blushing more than before. A side he had never seen before. Chris sat resting his hand on Mike's head letting him know he would be there.

 **A/N: Yeah the only information I have for Wendigo's is off of the game and from Supernatural :p But I am happy to see you are enjoying this story. This one will be a sad one though. :S Oh and my comment to the studying and writing stories, here is my reply. "Procrastinators are able to do 30 mins of work in 8hrs and 8hrs of work in the 30min before its due." Kid you not. Had an exam this week didn't study the material at all and day of exam I studied for like 3hrs took it, scored an 80% :P don't ask how.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shit. A question! Any readers in the medical field? Well I am. I've been working with medical abbreviating words lately… Caught myself doing that while typing this chapter. (abbreviating words o.O) Word kept showing the red line. Was thinking to myself; "That's the right abbreviation! What the hell!?" Then it clicked… Oh right… I went back and corrected myself. But if you see weird letters. Sorry. Enjoy!.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Mike stood alone in the darkness. He looked around nothing looked familiar to him. He walked around a bit. Where was he? He came to a stop to see a figure hunched over, it was a person._

 _"Hey!" Mike called out, the person was eating something. Mike stood approaching the person slowly._

 _"Are you okay?" Mike asked reaching out. The person shot their head back their mouth covered in blood. It was him. Mike gasped jumping back to see himself eating human flesh._

 _"What the fuck!?" Mike asked his body trembling with fear. He blinked and everything around him changed. He looked down to see he was holding Chris's head his shirt and mouth were stained with Chris's blood._

 _"AAhh!" Mike screamed dropping Chris's head letting it roll into the darkness. He wiped his mouth with his bloody hands trying to get clean._

 _"Oh God!" Mike gagged he could taste the iron on his tongue he fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain. He slapped his hand over his mouth his eyes wide with fear._

"Mike!" Mike shot his eyes open. He stared blankly at Chris who looked at him with concern.

"It was just a dream." Chris assured. He was crouched in front of a Mike a hand on his shoulder. Mike laid his head on the pillow on the couch closing his eyes rubbing his face.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"I need to get going." Chris informed standing up. Mike sat up frowning watching Chris.

"Will you come back?" He blurted out without thinking. Chris looked back at Mike. He was scared. What did he dream of?

"Y-yeah if that's what you want." Chris smiled nodding. Mike smiled relieved to hear he would be coming back.

"I do, I do want that Chris." Mike assured.

"See you in an hour then." Chris replied leaving. Mike sat alone. The clock ticked it was the only sound in the room.

* * *

"I asked about your discharge." Mike spoke. Matt looked over at him listening.

"They said tomorrow." Mike informed.

"Good, I hate it here." Matt replied, Mike chuckled. Matt was doing better the wound had stopped bleeding. Minor bleeding of course.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Mike asked, he wasn't sure if he should asked though by the change in expression on Matt's face.

"I, don't know yet." Matt replied his lip twitched.

"Sorry." Mike apologized.

"No it's fine, it happened I can't live in denial. Can't pretend it didn't." Matt explained. Mike looked at him.

"Right…" Mike replied lowering his gaze to his hands.

"How's Chris?" Matt asked.

"He's good, he's doing therapy to cope." Mike informed.

"That guy the shit he went through… " Matt replied Mike looked up at him a little confused.

"You guys had more shit to deal with then me, I was stuck in the mines." Matt reminded. Mike nodded.

"You still saw those, _things_ …" Mike spoke. Matt nodded.

"Ugly fuckers…" He cursed.

"Hey, it's over. Let's not go down that path." Mike spoke changing topics.

"Agreed." Matt smiled resting his head back on his pillow.

Mike walked out of the hospital he stood at the entrance looking around. He had the day off which was good seeing as he was having strange dreams, not to mention that stunt he pulled at work. He rubbed his head. Why was he dreaming and hearing things? The death of Emily was a shock, Mike was trying his best to recover. He decided to head home.

* * *

Mike laid on his couch the television was on in the back but he wasn't paying attention to it. He held the magazine in his hand till his brows pressed together. He sat up reading the article about the incident that happened in the mountains.

 _"Four survivors escape the hell…"_ Mike read till the door opened he looked up to see Chris removing his coat.

"I'm back." Chris announced. Mike closed the magazine standing up.

"How did it go?" Mike asked. Chris walked into the living room sighing shrugging his shoulders.

"It, feels good to talk." Chris paused trying to put his words together. Mike smiled happy to see Chris was getting the help he needed.

"I'm happy for you." Mike spoke putting his hands on Chris's shoulders making him look. Mike had his face close to Chris's making him blush.

"Thank you, Mike." Chris's heart tightened in his chest. He wanted to kiss him. Without thinking Chris leaned in closing the distance between them. Mike stood wide eye. Chris had his eyes closed stealing a kiss. Chris opened his eyes slowly. Realizing what he had done.

"I-I…!" He was lost with words. He stepped back embarrassed having acted out in impulse. He quickly turned leaving slamming the door behind him. Mike stood still processing the fact he was kissed by Chris. He reached up touching his lips. A smile forming on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Chris panted as he wiped the sweat that had collected from his forehead. He had sprinted back to his place. He leaned against the closed door sliding down catching his breath, the kiss he stole from Mike repeated over and over in his head. He rubbed his head conflicted about what he had done.

"Why did I do that…?" He asked himself. He closed his eyes shaking his head wanting to move past it.

* * *

The next day came, the day where Matt would be released from the hospital. And that was where Mike was at.

"You seem in in spirits." Matt commented as Mike blinked.

"Huh?" He asked helping Matt down the steps of the hospital.

"You look happy." Matt translated. Mike blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I do?" He asked, Matt shook his head.

"It's not a bad thing or anything." Matt replied he looked up smiling to see his parents waiting for him by the car.

"Mike, I wanted to thank you." Matt spoke. Mike looked over at him confused.

"I didn't do much." Mike replied.

"You did more than you think you did." Matt assured. He patted his arm leaving. Mike stood watching as Matt reunited with his parents. He smiled happy to see he was in good hands.

* * *

Chris laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He could hear his therapist jotting down notes in the notebook. Chris glanced over at his.

"You seemed bothered Chris, something else you want to tell me?" He asked. Chris blushed looking away.

"N-no… not really." He replied.

"That's alright." Chris looked back at him a little relieved he wasn't going to pressure him to talk about it.

"Well that concludes our time together." He spoke sitting the notes aside. Chris sat up fixing his glasses.

"Thanks." Chris smiled getting up leaving. He pushed the front door opened causing it to creak he stepped out of his therapist's office. He froze to see Mike sitting on the steps. The sound of the door made Mike look back.

"Hey!" Mike greeted getting up patting his butt clean.

"M-Mike…?" Chris called out wide eye.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"W-what are you doing here?" Chris asked Mike blushed lowering his gaze.

"Thought we could get some lunch?" He asked. Chris stood his heart racing to be facing Mike the day after the kiss.

"S-sure..." He finally replied.

* * *

The two sat across each other enjoying their food, they shared small talk seeing as they were stuffing their face. Once they had finished the walked down the streets. It was getting late. Chris walked next to Mike, he would glance up at him now and then. He was acting so casual. Why? Did Mike choose to pretend it didn't happen? Maybe Chris should do the same.

"Do you want to come over?" Mike finally asked. Chris looked up over at Mike.

"S-sure." Chris replied smiling. Chris couldn't help but get a strange feeling. Something telling him to just do home, but Chris ignored the voice in his head and followed Mike home. What could happen?

* * *

Mike unlocked his door letting Chris in first. Chris stepped in looking around. Same as before nothing new. He heard Mike step in behind him and close the door locking it.

"So are we gonna watch-?" Chris asked but was cut off to feel Mike wrap his arms around him pulling him in for a hug. Chris stood still his heart pounding fast against his chest. He looked down to see Mike's arms around his waist.

"M-Mike…?" Chris asked looked back at him. He couldn't see his face on the account the room was dark and he head his temple resting on Chris's back.

"I've been having nightmares lately…." Mike informed.

"I've been hearing, seeing things…. I'm a bit scared…." Mike confessed. Chris frowned to hear.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Mike asked blushing. Chris blushed to be asked. He turned his head back nodding placing his hand over Mike's hand.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Chris smiled.

 **A/N: Oh gosh more that 100 words? Reminds me of my medical terminology class ehh. Good work! Study hard! Oh Nicole you're funny haha.** **I am happy to see you are enjoying this fiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The thing about being a college student and writing smutty fictions… make sure you don't email your instructor your personal work to them instead of a report that is due… Hasn't happened but I fear that. O_O Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Chris laid in bed with Mike he looked down to see he had his arm around his waist, he was holding him while he slept. Chris didn't know if Mike was aware of his action. Chris glanced over at him, he was sound asleep. Chris blushed as he grabbed Mike's hand his heart was racing as he guided his hand to his groin. Chris closed his eyes.

"Nhh…" Chris moaned as he began to rub his groin with Mike's hand in his. He curled his toes in feeling himself getting hard at the contact. Chris opened his eyes half way, what was he doing? How could he do this to Mike? He trusted him. Mike's hand suddenly grabbed Chris's bulge on its own.

"Aahh…!" Chris cried out his body jumping from the sudden action. Mike slowly opened his eyes waking up. Chris looked down to see Mike massaging the bulge in his boxers roughly. Mike pulled Chris's boxers down letting his cock out making him shudder. Mike wrapped his fingers around his member stroking it slowly.

"M-Mike…" Chris called out watching Mike's hand pumping his cock. Mike squeezed Chris's cock rubbing the tip that began to leak with pre-cum. Mike leaned in pressing his lips to Chris's neck sucking on the soft skin. Chris shuddered in pleasure tilting his head back. Mike moved his hand faster as he pulled Chris's waist back to his groin where he grinded up against him. Chris could feel Mike was hard as well.

"Mike….!" Chris gasped reaching down grabbing Mike's wrist. Mike ran his tongue over Chris's ear nibbling on his earlobe.

"Nhh I- coming!" Chris warned as Mike pumped faster. Chris's body trembled as he released in Mike's hand. Chris laid panting riding the wave of pleasure his eyes fell close losing consciousness. What was that?

* * *

The next morning Chris opened his eyes the sun was shiny in through the curtain. He sat up rubbing his eyes waking up. The spot next to him was empty. Chris entered the kitchen to see Mike was already awake. He stood with his back turned in nothing but his black sweat pants. Chris blushed admiring the muscles on his back.

"You're up." Mike spoke. Chris snapped back. He lowered his gaze remembering last night. Was, he aware of what Chris had done? Was Mike aware of what _he_ did?

"Y-yeah…" Chris replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Coffee?" Mike asked turning to face Chris.

"Sure…" Chris smiled walking to him. Mike poured the coffee into the cup handing it to Chris who took it smelling it. He smiled, the smell was calming and refreshing.

"I gotta go to work today, I'll be home late…" Mike informed Chris looked up at Mike.

"I can go home…" Chris replied softly.

"You don't have to, you can stay here... if you want of course…" Mike replied. Chris looked up at him he was blushing a bit trying his hide his face from Chris.

"I wouldn't mind the company…" Mike explained.

"Alright." Chris replied. Mike looked up at Chris smiling.

"I'm gonna shower." Mike informed as he walked passed Chris. Chris stood lowering his head looking down at his coffee. Nothing happened last night. At least that is how Mike was acting, maybe it was for the better for both to act that way.

* * *

Mike stood in the back room staring at his hand. The hand that made Chris moan with pleasure. Mike closed his eyes. What did he do? Mike groaned as he ruffled his dark hair in his hands. Mike sat remembering last night. He unconsciously had fondled Chris in his sleep, what a pervert he was to take advantage of Chris who was asleep. Did Chris even know though? He didn't act any different this morning maybe Chris was overlooking the incident.

"Mike!" the voice called. Mike snapped back looking up to see his coworker.

"What are you doing? C'mon the truck is here gotta start putting shit away." He informed.

"R-right!" Mike replied getting up following him.

* * *

"I have something to confess…." Chris spoke with red cheeks.

"And what is that?" The older man asked.

"Nhh…" Chris shut his mouth fidgeting with his fingers trying to speak.

"I assure you whatever it is you have to say Chris it will not leave this room." He reminded. Chris stared at the ceiling taking a deep breath.

"I-I…" Chris paused.

"Never mind…" Chris replied changing his mind, finding his confession too embarrassing.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Chris sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"It's irrelevant to what happened… you know? Up in the mountain…"

"Even so Chris, problems that you are facing now can be overcome." He informed. Chris lowered his gaze looking down at his hands.

"Maybe next time…" Chris smiled looking up leaving.

"Very well." Chris stepped out of the office he sighed closing his eyes. What the hell had gotten into him? First a kiss and now _that_! He was pushing it. But he couldn't help the impulses he was feeling towards Mike. He wanted Mike. Why? Not even he was sure. Chris shook his head, he had to stop before things escalated.

 **A/N: Eh! You have Medical term!? Oh man I feel for you! I hated that class but you will do great! : ) Read fifty shades of grey? Oh gosh, I have read way more hardcore smutt then that book. Haha :P But Nicole are you hinting I write a fiction of it with Chris and Josh? Or Mike? :x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Mike sat alone in the break room eating his lunch, he sat at the table munching on his sand which till he stopped to feeling something solid in his mouth. He opened his mouth pulling something out of his mouth. He sat looking at it till he gasped dropping the tooth.

"The fuck!?" Mike jumped from his seat. He dashed to the bathroom opening is mouth looking inside. He was shaking. He spat the blood into the sink he ran the water from the faucet washing away the blood. Mike stood wide eye looking at the sink. He raised head looking at his refection. He stood even more scared of what he saw. His eye. It was cloudy.

"W-wha….?" He leaned in closer looking at his eyes. He froze. He recognized the dead eye looking back at him. He was turning into one of those monsters. Mike swallowed hard the trickle of sweat trailed down his face.

"Mike!" the voice yelled. Mike jumped waking up. He sat panting and sweating.

"Whoa! It's time to close." His coworker informed. Mike sat wide eye trembling. A dream. No a nightmare.

"You okay?" Mike snapped back getting up running to the bathroom throwing up.

"Mike!" the coworker yelled. Mike wiped his mouth clean flushing the toilet he looked at the mirror his eyes were fine, no missing teeth.

 _"You can't escape it…"_ the voice whispered. Mike spun around looking around.

"Who's there?" Mike asked.

 _"I'm hearing voices, Michael…."_ Emily's voice echoed in his mind.

"Emily?" Mike asked frowning. He leaned against the sink holding his head. What was happening?

* * *

Mike walked home it was already dark, he had his hands in his coat. His head hung low eyes on the ground. He was dazed. He came to a stop looking up to see thugs in front of him blocking his way.

"Hey pretty boy." The smiled. Mike was thrown against the brick wall he groaned holding his head.

"Wallet and phone." He demanded. Mike pressed his brows together heading butting the thug in front of him. Mike clenched his fist hook the thug knocking him on his ass.

"You shit!" the second cursed swinging the bat at Mike. Mike quickly ducked landing on punch on the thug's stomach knocking the air out. The first thug got up wiping the blood from his lip charging at Mike. Mike looked back to see the thug coming at him. Mike shot his hand out stopping the thug's fist in his hand. Mike stood wide eye looking at the blood on the thug's mouth that was smeared.

 _"You're feeling agitated, just a taste! You'll feel better, stronger…"_ the voice encouraged in his head. Mike frowned shaking his head.

"Argh no…!" Mike threw his hand down letting the thug go to hold his head.

 _"They won't be missed, just do it! Heh clean up with be easy… just… eat them."_

"Shut up!" He yelled the thug stood looking at Mike confused.

"This guy is crazy!" The thug yelled. Mike shot his hand out grabbed the thugs coat.

"Please… you hear that?" Mike asked looking up at him holding his head.

"What? Let go of me you crazy fuck!" He yelled punching Mike in the face making him fall to the ground. Mike laid on the ground staring up at the night sky. He reached up touching his bleeding lip his cheek was sore. He held his hand in front to see his finger tips stained with his blood.

* * *

Mike walked into his apartment to see Chris asleep on the couch. He must have been waiting for him. Mike smiled softly as he walked towards him he grabbed the blanket covering him up. Mike walked into his room he opened his closet searching for something. He took a deep breath as he pulled the coat out. It was the one he had found while up in the mountain. It was dirty and covered in blood. Mike closed his eyes remembering the screams of those things. He shot his eyes open dropping the coat his body was shaking uncontrollably. He put his hands together trying to calm himself down. He reached down to grab the coat he looked over to see a head roll out into view. His eyes wide locked on the head. It was Jess's head.

"Wuah!" He screamed falling back wide eye to see her head in his closet.

" _Michael…."_ Again a voice called. He blinked and the head was gone.

"What the fuck…?" He asked.

"Mike?" Chris called out from behind. Mike looked back to see Chris rubbing his eyes standing at his door. Mike looked back at his closet nothing there. He rubbed his temple. What was real and what was not..? Mike was beginning to have a hard time telling.

 **A/N: Haha it's all the doujins and BL's I've read, I have been reading for a _LONG_ time, even now I still read them! The best thing about being a gamer and loving Yaoi is I can make any game gay :P as in I will make a love story for two characters in a game and just yeahhh Chris/Josh are not my first rodeo :P ahah alright believe it or not you are not the first to request a fifty shades of grey fiction. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A story! I went to Applebee's last night. (Theater was playing Attack on Titan part 2 Anime rocks, live action movie sucks.) I went in cosplay as Levi from the show, walk into the restaurant and the first thing the waitress says is "Oh, fancy." So cosplayers are fancy~ Haha. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Mike laid in bed watching Chris sleep. He reached over caressing his cheek gently. Chris slowly opened his eyes waking up.

"Mike…?" Mike leaned in closer resting his temple against Chris's.

"You're real, right…?" Mike asked. Chris blinked confused.

"Of course." He answered.

"You're really here, right next to me…" Mike added. Chris nodded. Mike closed his eyes pressing his lips to Chris's. Chris froze fully awake now. Mike pulled away looking at Chris's reaction.

"Warm…." Mike commented as he slipped his hand into Chris's boxers.

"M-Mike!" Chris snapped back grabbing his wrist.

"Let me hold you…." Mike whispered into Chris's ear.

"W-what? N-no sto- ahh!" Chris moaned as Mike aggressively rubbed him.

"Nhh ahh st-op… Michael…" Chris leaned in closer resting his hands on Mike's shoulders as Mike pulled his boxers down. Mike watched as Chris shivered under his touch. Mike slipped his index finger inside of Chris making him gasp and jump.

"M-Mike…!" Chris moaned clenching his fist. Mike panted as he drove his finger inside of Chris.

"You're hot inside…." Mike smiled planting a kiss on Chris's temple. He was real. He really was there. He wasn't something his mind made up. Mike pushed in deeper curling his finger. Chris bite his lower lip. A strange feeling, something he had never experience before. Mike slowly pulled his finger out to add another.

"Aaahh…." Mike again began to pump his fingers spreading them from inside.

"Mmm…." Mike smiled feeling Chris's cock twitching and dripping in his hand.

"Do you like it? Me playing with your back side…?" Mike asked. Chris blushed to be asked such a dirty questions.

"D-don't tease me…" Chris whimpered with flushed cheeks. Mike chuckled planting another kiss.

"Sorry, it's cute…" Mike praised. Mike pulled his fingers out flipping Chris on to his stomach. Mike leaned over opening the drawer next to the bed. Chris laid panted watching as Mike searched blindly. He leaned back with a small packet in hand. A condom, of course Mike would have those in there and near the bed. Mike tugged on his pants letting his length out he quickly slipped the condom on and brought his attention to Chris. He wrapped his arm around his stomach propping him up on his knees. Mike slid his hand down Chris's back down to his waist. His other hand held his cock at Chris's hole. He pushed forward probing Chris's hole with his tip.

"Aah!" Chris cried out throwing his head back to feel the unpleasant feeling. Mike gritted his teeth closing his eyes pushing forward as he pulled Chris back shoving his cock inside.

"Nhh ahh!" The tears ran down Chris's cheek as he clenched the sheets under him.

"Hahhh…!" Chris cried feeling himself being filled by Mike.

"It's hot inside of you…" Mike commented looking down to see the two connected. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Chris moaned the pain he was feeling was replaced by a new feeling. Pleasure. Chris weakly sat up on all four, Mike was thrusting his hips at a steady pace pulling Chris' back to meet his thrust. Chris blushed as he himself began to thrust back onto Mike.

"Ohh…" Mike groaned in bliss. Chris was trying his best to meet each thrust. Mike began to thrust faster making Chris shudder.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Mike panted watching his cock appear and disappear inside of Chris. Chris arched his back wanting more. Mike swallowed hard as he pulled out of Chris making him whine.

"Mike…?" Chris asked looking back confused as to why he stopped. Mike pulled Chris by his arm leading him on to his lap. Chris straddled Mike watching as Mike looked up at him his eyes filled with lust. Mike rested his hand on Chris waist while he held his stiff member still for Chris to bring himself down on. Mike pushed Chris down making Chris gasp to be filled.

"Aahhhhh…" Chris wrapped his arms around Mike. Mike rested both hands on his waist as Chris began to rock his hips.

"Mmm…." Chris opened his eyes looking down. His cock was about to burst he wanted to come so bad. He didn't know how much he could take.

"Mike…" Chris whimpered. Mike wrapped his arms around Chris laying him down back on the bed as he continued. It was long till both hit their climax. Mike buried his face in the crook of Chris's neck. Chris laid arching his back off the bed feeling himself spill his seed on his stomach. Mike panted as he laid on top of Chris. He rested his head on Chris's chest listening to his heartbeat return to normal. After a few minutes passed Mike pulled out cleaning himself and Chris up. Chris laid in bed fast asleep. Mike sat at the edge of the bed looking back at Chris. He stood up and walked to the night stand pulling out the pack of smokes. It had been a while since he last had one. He walked to the balcony. He slide the door open closing it behind him. He held the cancer stick between his lips lighting it taking a drag. He exhaled watching the smoke disappear into the night. He leaned against the rail taking another drag.

 _"You can try and ignore that feeling… but sooner or later._ " The voice spoke. Mike closed eyes holding his head. No not again, he was enjoying the peace.

"Mm, you're not real…" He mumbled shaking his head trying to get the voice out.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled looking up. The voices stopped. He stood alone he rubbed his head looking around.

"Fuck…" He cursed unsure of what to do.

 **A/N: It was time these two F #$ right? Haha. Metal Gear Solid? Niiice I do Call Of Duty, I never played that game but once I started reading smut about the characters I had to play and make a story up for them. Kept getting asked "Why are you playing COD all of a sudden?" Me:"What! What's wrong with wanting to play? *scuff* this guy!" You ever get asked why? Anyway Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

Chris opened his eyes slowly waking up. He sat up from the bed looking around. The room was empty. Chris got up from the bed getting dressed.

"Mike?" Chris called out looking around. Chris began to feel uneasy. Did Mike regret what he did? Chris stood staring at the ground. They had sex why? Heat of the moment? That's the only reason Chris could think of. They weren't in love or anything. Mike just needed some release. Hell Chris did too. So it was alright, wasn't it? They both got what they wanted in the end. So now what? Go their separate ways? Chris sighed. Maybe this was a way for Mike telling Chris to leave. Chris turned heading back into the bedroom gathering the rest of his things. He sniffed wiping a tear away. He just ruined a good friendship. Why didn't he put up more of a fight? Chris stood up trying to stop the tears. He liked Mike. But love? No, it's too early to say. Chris turned leaving the room. He reached for the door only to have it open before he could. Chris stood wide eye to see Mike with coffee and a bag.

"Hey." Mike greeted. Chris blinked confused to see him.

"W-what…." Chris asked. Mike stepped in closing the door behind him.

"I got us some breakfast, where you leaving?" Mike asked as he set the bag of food on the table. Chris stood watching him pull the food out.

"I-n-no." Chris corrected as he walked to the table taking a seat. The two sat across each other Mike smiled as he handed him his food and drink. Chris stood a little confused. He didn't want Chris to be gone? Chris took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, what's wrong? You're acting weird." Mike asked while munching on the breakfast sandwich.

"I-it's not important." Chris smiled looking up at Mike.

"I don't regret what we did last night, do you….?" Mike asked with a frown. Chris blushed. He remember? Of course he remember! They weren't drunk! That's right they both were aware of what was going on.

"I-I… don't…." Chris replied lowering his head avoiding Mike's eyes. Mike lowered his gaze a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm glad." Mike replied. Chris glanced up at Mike. The two sat eating their food moving on about the topic. It happened nothing you can do about it.

* * *

Mike stood in the back stocking away the boxes. He came to a stop he closed his eyes pressing his brows together.

"I'm fine… Emily." Mike spoke turning back to face her. She stood looking at him.

"Nothing is going to happen! I'm fine!" He yelled feeling irritated to have her butting in his life.

"What?! Nothing to say!" Mike clenched his fist. She wasn't saying anything just standing there watching him.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled as he reached back throwing the box at her.

"Mike!" The voice yelled. Mike looked back to see his manager looking at him.

"Who you talking to?" He asked. Mike looked back to see Emily gone. He cleared his throat feeling a bit embarrassed.

"M-myself…" He replied.

"Okay, you feeling alright son?" The manager asked approaching him.

"Y-yeah…" Mike replied. The manager stood looking at Mike this wasn't his first time seeing Mike off.

"Maybe you should go home."

"What? Why? I'm fine!" Mike protested.

"Look, you may be coming down with something, don't push yourself go home and rest." The manager explained.

"I'm fine." Mike again informed.

"I'm telling you as your boss and friend. Go home." He said again. Mike shook his head a little annoyed to be sent home.

"Right." He said before leaving.

Mike walked down the street he rubbed his temple he could hear a ring. It was starting to get to him. He groaned as he held his head in his hands.

"Fuck!" he cursed. He felt like everything around him was spinning the ringing getting louder.

"Ugh! What the hell is that ringing!?" He yelled looking around. The people around him blurred. Till he gasped. There in front of him stood the last wendigo he saw that night. Everything around him changed he was back in the cabin. He stood wide eye as the wendigo stood in front of him, its hand over his face holding him up. He looked over, Sam was dead she was in a pool of her own blood.

"S-Sam…?" Mike asked.

 _"You're hands are covered in our blood…"_ The voice spoke. Mike gasped. He knew that voice. Again the scene changed. The wendigo was gone. He looked around he was alone. He hated being alone.

"J-Jess?" Mike called out.

 _"You couldn't save any of us!"_ Emily yelled stepping into view.

"N-No! I-I!" Mike grabbed his head. The room was filled with Jess's voice screaming for help.

"No! Stop!"

 _"Michael! Help! AAHH!"_

 _"I'm sorry Michael…."_ Emily's voice spoke.

" _Mike!"_ Sam's voice joined in his head.

"Shut up! I-I can't! Shut up! Shut up!" Mike yelled snapping back he stood in the street everyone around him looking at him.

"I-I…." He felted light headed everything around him went dark as he tried to stay conscious.

"Sorry…" He said before fainting.

* * *

Chris pushed the door open to the room. Matt was in the room he looked back to see Chris. He was panting covered in sweat from the run he had done.

"How-?"

"He's okay. He just fainted." Matt informed as he stood up from the chair.

"Mike…" Chris frowned as he walked to him watching him.

"Has he been acting strange?" Matt asked, Chris looked at Matt.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Is he eating?" Matt asked.

"O-of course!" Chris replied.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked looking over at Chris. Chris froze why was Matt asking these questions suddenly?

"Matt? What is going on?" Chris asked.

"Just… he showing some signs that reminded me of Emily…." Matt confessed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Just keep an eye on him, okay?" Matt added leaving the room. Chris stood watching him leave and close the door behind him. Chris looked back at Mike, he looked at peace right now. Could Mike be going down the same path as Emily? How? He seemed fine this morning. Was Chris missing something?

 **A/N: Since I only have this fiction I am still working on I will not be posting anything daily. So~ yeah, plus I got the homework and midterms to do~ hope you all understand! Thank you for reading! And HELL YEAH! That is my OTP! Mactavish x Ghost!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

Mike slowly opened his eyes he looked around the room, he was in a hospital room. What had happened? Mike reached up rubbing his head groaning. He sat up looking over at his arm with the IV. He reached over grabbing it pulling it out. He flinched to have the need ripped out of his arm. He applied pressure on his arm as it began to bleed a bit. He got up from the bed walking to the closet. He opened it pulling the plastic see through bag with his clothes inside. Mike stripped out of the hospital gown changing into his own clothes. He stood buckling his belt till the door opened. Mike looked over to see Chris wide eye.

"Mike…." Mike lowered his gaze grabbing his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked closing the door behind him.

"Home, I'm fine." Mike informed holding his shirt in hands.

"What? No! You're not well you need to rest." Chris protested.

"Yeah I can do that at home." Mike replied looking back up Chris. Chris stood examining Mike, he seemed off. He was pale, and by the looks of it he had lost some weight. Mike pulled his shirt down.

"Mike, look at yourself you're not well." Chris spoke frowning worried for him.

"Can you just shut up?!" Mike snapped Chris jumped. Mike looked down.

"Look, I'm fine…" Mike added as he walked passed Chris leaving. Chris looked back watching him leave.

* * *

 _"You're not fooling anyone…"_ the voice spoke.

"Shut up." Mike replied. He was hungry but nothing around him appealed to him.

"It won't be long now, you're starting to feel it right?" The voice asked. Mike closed his eyes rubbing his face with his hand. He felt weak, tired.

Mike sat alone on the park bench. The park was empty. He unwrapped the food he had gotten from the fast-food restaurant. He looked at it. Disgusting. Mike made a face. He held the food to his mouth. He sniffed it. Plain. Like eating cardboard. Mike took a bit he munching it, he swallowed the chewed up food. He sat going for another bite till he gaged. He quickly sat up throwing up what he had just eating. Mike held the edges of the trash can throwing up. His eyes filled with tears. It wasn't much that came out. He hadn't been eating too well. When did this start? Mike wiped his mouth clean. The day after he slept with Chris. They had food. As soon as Chris had left he wasn't feeling too well. He threw up. Maybe it was a stomach flu. If that were the case he was in trouble. Mike threw the food away not wanting to risk throwing up again. Mike walked down the path he looked up to see a child on the ground crying holding his scraped knee that bleed. Mike stood wide eye his heart racing as he watched the blood trickle down the soft skin of the child.

 _"A little one, they won't put up a fight…"_ The voice spoke.

"I-I can't…"

 _"You can! Just a snap!"_ The voice encouraged. Mike licked his lips as he approached the small child.

"Hey, what happened?" Mike asked crouching down to the child that was sobbing.

"I fell…" He wiped his tears from his eyes. Mike's eyes were on the child's wound.

"Oh… where's your mom?" Mike asked pulling his eyes from the blood to the kids face.

"She's with her friend over there…" He pointed. She was a good distance away. Oh one of those parents that think nothing is going to happen. Mike looked up the mother was on the bench on the phone.

 _"Now! You cannot let this opportunity slip away! Do it!"_ Mike closed his eyes shaking his head trying to get the voice out.

"Agh!" He groaned the kid jumped by his sudden scream.

"S-shut up!" Mike yelled getting up holding his head.

"Leave me alone!" Mike yelled louder. Everyone in the park looked over. Mike gasped to see the eyes on him. Mike stepped back leaving before anything else happened.

* * *

"You need help." Emily spoke while flipping through the magazine sitting across from Mike who laid on the couch tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. He reached up to his neck rubbing it. The scratch marks they were acting up again.

"I'm fine…" Mike replied till he gasped. He was rubbing his neck and suddenly he felt something wet and warm. He slowly pulled his hand into view. His hands were covered in blood.

"The fuck…?" Mike sat wide eye he looked down at his lap to see the child from the park dead.

"Aah!" Mike screamed in horror. Mike jumped awake. He was on the couch. A dream. He sat up rubbing his face. Nightmares again. That he didn't need at the moment he sat alone in his apartment.

 **A/N: Mike's pregnant! Hahah joke! But no seriously I am debating if I should kill him in this fiction. :/**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Aw, I couldn't find any Erwin cosplayers… T-T I was a Levi with no Erwin at the con this weekend. Yes I went to my first comic con! YES! SO FUN! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

Mike laid staring up at the ceiling in his bed. Whatever was happening to him was starting to hit him harder. Not sleeping well, or eating. The food didn't appeal to him at all he began to feel weak. Mike closed his eyes rolling on to his side. There was a knock at his door he laid a moment before getting up. Mike opened the door to see Chris.

"I brought some stuff over to cook…" Chris blushed. Mike smiled a little. He stepped back letting Chris in. Chris closed the door behind him he made his way to the kitchen sitting the bags of food down. Mike laid down on the couch turning the tv on.

"How are you feel?" Chris asked.

"Good…" Mike replied. Chris glanced up at Mike.

 _"Liar, you're whole body says it all…"_ Chris thought to himself looking down at his hands.

"Oh…" Chris replied.

Chris stood in the kitchen cutting up the vegetables. Mike was sitting on the couch still watching TV.

"Shit!" Chris cursed having missed. Chris pulled his hand to his chest holding his bleeding finger.

"What happened?" Mike asked sitting up walking over to him only to freeze to see the blood trickling down.

"Cut my finger." Chris informed wrapping it up with the towel. Mike stood eyes on Chris's wound.

"Mike…?" Chris called out looking at him. Mike approached Chris grabbed his hand.

"Ah! M-Mike…?" Chris watched feeling a bit scared as Mike pulled the towel off dropping it to the ground. Mike exhaled as he held Chris hand in his. Mike leaned in licking the blood on his finger. Chris stood wide eye watching as Mike sucked on his finger. Chris blushed feeling Mike's tongue. Mike groaned enjoying the taste.

 _"So warm…. So fresh…. I want MORE…."_

"M-Mike…" Chris called out his voice shaking. Mike pulled his lips away crashing them to Chris's lips.

"Mmm!" Chris stumbled a bit. Mike held his face still as he darted his tongue inside of Chris's mouth. Mike groaned into their kiss biting down on Chris's lip pulling it with his teeth. His hand traveled down to unbuckles Chris's pants but was stop.

"Mike, not right now…" Chris denied.

"You…. You should eat…" Chris suggested.

"I'm not hungry…" Mike replied pushing Chris back.

"Ah!" Chris gasped as Mike began to undress him.

"W-wait!" Chris protested as he tried to stop Mike from going any further. Mike grabbed Chris's hands pinning them above his head.

"Stop. Struggling." Mike growled. Chris stopped a little scared by Mike's sudden serious attitude.

* * *

Chris gasped as he was jerked back suddenly taking Mike fully into him. He was on his fours with Mike behind him holding him at his waist.

"Aahh M-Mike, slow down… please…" Chris cried as he clenched the sheet under him. Mike groaned in pleasure thrusting his hips at a fast pace. He gritted his teeth feeling his peak inching closer and closer. Mike leaned down staring at Chris's neck. Everything around him began to slow down. He could hear their heavy breathing filling the room. And a beating. A pulse. Chris's pulse. Mike shook his head trying to snap back but it didn't work.

 _"Just a bite…."_ The voice spoke.

"Fuck… shut up!" Mike yelled. Chris looked back at Mike confused.

"Aahh, wh-what…?" Chris asked.

"Nhh ahh M-Mike…?" Chris called out.

 _"Do it!"_

"Aahh!" Chris cried out in pain. Mike had sunk his teeth into his shoulder. The blood trickled from his wound down into the sheet under him. Mike blinked realizing what he had done. He quickly sat up putting his hand over Chris wound.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Mike apologized. Chris panted as he held his wound as well looking back at Mike wide eye in horror.

"D-did you… just bite me…?" Chris asked. Mike looked down scared.

"I-I'll get the first aid…" He replied getting up from the bed. Mike slipped his boxer briefs on as he made his way to the bathroom. Mike flipped the light switch on he stood looking at himself in the mirror. He had Chris's blood on his mouth. He quickly turned the faucet on to wash his hands and mouth but stopped. He hesitated a moment.

"What is wrong with me…?" Mike wondered. He held his hands under the water washing the blood off his face and hands. Mike walked back into the room with the kit to see Chris looking at the wound. It wasn't too serious. He looked back at Mike who quickly looked away.

"Sit, I'll clean it…" Mike offered. Chris sat on the bed with Mike. Mike patted the wound disinfecting it, causing Chris to flinch. Mike frowned he felt bad about what he had done.

"Are you alright…?" Chris asked. Mike jumped looking at Chris who kept his gaze down to the ground.

"Y-yeah… Why are you asking…?" Mike asked finishing up. Chris stood up walking away. Mike sat on the bed watching him enter the bathroom closing the door behind him, Mike sighed rubbing his temple.

 **A/N: To Nicole. Ah you mean oneshots! Hm well I could try to make some, but I am very busy with school. But I will try for you guys! PS ever since I finished Desperate househusband, I feel I have become a Mike x Chris fan! Nooo! My OTP Was Josh x Chris!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: YES! Levi x Erwin! I ship them so hard! :D YAY a fellow shipper! Hahah! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

"You're with Mike?" Matt asked wide eye to receive the news. Chris sat across Matt blushing.

"Y-yes…" Chris replied.

"Ahem, well…." He scratched his head unsure of what to say.

"Congratulations?" Matt shrugged his shoulder looking up at Chris.

"Matt, last night… um… while we were…." Chris trailed off looking away blushing harder. No words needed to be said not with the the way Chris was acting. Matt could figure it out what they were doing.

"Got it." Matt informed. Chris looked up at Matt.

"He bite me." Chris informed. Matt looked up at Chris in disbelief. Bite him? What the hell kind of play was Mike into?

"Is that a kink you guys have?" Matt asked.

"No!" Chris replied.

"Oh. Why did he do that then?" Matt asked confused.

"I don't know, but he is not okay…"Chris added lower his gaze down to his hand. He reached over to his wound he rubbed it gently thinking about what had happened.

"How bad?" Matt asked. Chris looked up at Matt he pulled on his coat showing him the gauze taped on his shoulder.

"Nothing serious…" Chris informed. Matt sat looking at his wound blood was sinking through.

"Might want to change that." Matt pointed out. Chris looked over.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"I'll get the first aid." Matt informed getting up.

"Thanks…." Chris gave a weak smile watching Matt leave.

* * *

 _"It's not something that can be cured…"_

 _"It's not a virus, or a disease, it's something more…"_

 _"But it changes the human body…! This spirit! How do you cure something that you can't even see?"_ Mike opened his eyes slowly. He laid in his bed resting. Again the voices spoke in his head. Only this time they gave him a bit more to work with.

"A spirit…?" Mike asked.

 _"Remember? Michael? That journal?"_ Emily asked sitting in the chair in the corner watching Mike.

"Yeah, that old man… he knew…" Mike sat up. It hit him. He needed to go back to the mountain!

"I need to get that journal!"

 _"What good will that do?"_

"I can find a way to stop this!" Mike yelled.

 _"Stop what?"_ Mike looked at Emily. Stop what exactly? The voices in his head? People around him already think he has lost it. How long till Chris called the mental hospital to take him away? Was there even a way to be saved? Mike rubbed his face he was scared of what was going to happen.

 _"Michael you know what you need to do…"_ Emily spoke placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't want to hurt him…" Mike trembled scared.

"I-I don't want to lose myself!" Mike yelled sobbing.

"I don't want to be lost!" Mike yelled feeling himself begin to fill with fear.

"I don't want to turn into one of those things!"

* * *

Chris walked back to Mike's apartment he came to a stop looking up as it began to snow, the weather brought a smile to Chris's face. He held his hand out catching the snow flake.

"I won't fail you too, Mike…" Chris smiled as he closed his fist.

 **A/N: I'll be honest I haven't yet decided if he will or will not die. But he may live, hint he has yet to actually eat human flesh. :P I can work with that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

Chris opened the door to the apartment looking around room the lights were off and the room seemed empty. He set the keys down pulling his jacket off.

"Mike?" Chris called out.

"Are you asleep?" Chris added while he walked to the bedroom pushing the door open. Not here. Chris pressed his brows together confused he reached pulling his cell out checking it. Did he miss a text? A call? No. Nothing new from Mike. Chris dialed the number while he walked into the kitchen wondering where Mike could be at.

 _"Hey it's Mike, sorry I missed your call but…."_ Chris noticed the note left behind on the counter. He stood as he picked up the sheet up paper reading it. His eyes went wide he ended the call quickly dialing another number as he quickly grabbed his keys and coat leaving the apartment.

"C'mon! Matt pick up!" Chris ran down the stairs waiting for Matt to pick up.

 _"It's Matt leave a message-"_

"Shit!" Chris cursed as he ran out of the building.

"Matt! It's Mike! He's gone! I-I found a note saying he has gone back to Blackwood! Matt please! Help…" Chris pulled the phone away from his ear. He stood alone on the street feeling his heart race. Mike was gone he had left to Blackwood. Why?

* * *

Mike stepped off the bus looking around the drive up to the mountains had taken up almost the whole day, the sun was starting to set. It would be dark soon. Mike took a deep breath as he continued on making his way to the cabin. The snow crunched under every step he took. Everything was still functional to his surprise. Even after what they had reported to the cops they must have assumed it was just a trip from some drugs they all must have taken. The deaths, just a result from the drug taking or alcohol. Mike walked till he came to a stop. He stood looking at the scene. This was the spot where he and Emily embraced. Mike blinked lowering his gaze.

 _"You hugged me right here… in this spot on that night…"_ Emily spoke. Mike closed his eyes.

 _"You still cared for me, right? Michael?"_ Mike opened his eyes walking away. He knew he would get hit by memories. But he needed to come here if he wanted to keep from losing his mind. Mike stood looking at the ruble the remains of the cabin. Mike walked to it looking around everything was black it was hard to tell what was what. Mike managed to remove some of the ruble that lead to the basement he stood looking at the stairs. A little damaged but still in some good condition. Mike took a step forward the sound a screeching stopped him. He froze. Everything around him changed. Again that night. His eyes wide with fear to see the Wendigo had him in its hand pinning him against the wall.

"Oh shit…" Mike snapped back falling to his knees holding his chest as he hyperventilated.

"No… It-its fine now… calm…. Calm…." He told himself as his breathing slowly went back to normal. Mike wiped the sweat that began to collect on his forehead as he made his way down. Once he was down in the basement he held his phone out using the light to help guide him. He walked hearing the voices of Emily, Ashley and Sam arguing to kill or not kill Emily. Mike flashed his phone to where Emily had been.

 _"Oh my God! Mike you have to do it! She's going to turn and kill us all!"_ Ashely's voice echoed in his mind.

 _"Mike! Stop! Don't do this!"_ Sam yelled trying to calm Mike down.

 _"Bitch had what was coming to her…"_ Emily spoke standing next to Mike. Mike looked down at her as Emily smirked.

"The journal… what happened to it?" Mike asked.

 _"She had it last."_ Emily informed.

"Where did the journal end up at…?" Mike asked groaning holding his head.

 _"Mines."_

* * *

Chris quickly ran out of the bus looking around he stopped he felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he was scared. Was he ready to be here again? Chris's hand began to shake he reached over with his free hand grabbing it trying to calm himself. Mike needed him he couldn't be scared right now! It was already dark by the time he had reached the mountains. How far behind was he was from Mike? Chris pulled his cell out from his coat pocket no signal.

"Shit…! Mike…. " He cursed slipping his phone away as he dashed off to find Mike before anything happened to him.

 **A/N: I am sorry that I have not posted anything in a while! But once I get break there will be something to read every now and then. :3 Maybe if I don't choose to sleep the whole week of break. :P ps the place they all went to was blackwood right...? I feel lame for asking T^T**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! November became a real busy month for me due to school and December was finals weeks, but I'm done. Yes. And to add I've started playing bloodborne! If you guys know of that game then you know it is not an easy game and it has literally has absorbed me. X_X Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 17**

Mike walked alone down the mines. They seemed empty. But who really knew? Mike wondered around memories of their nightmare was coming back to him. He came to a stop holding his head. It was aching making his search more difficult.

"Fuck…" He groaned. He shook his head trying to ignore the pain. He aimed the light down the path. Two ways to go he flashed the left then to the right, both ways looked the same to him. He took a left. He jumped down looking around he walked till he kicked something. He flashed the light down to see Ashley's half rotten face.

"Aah!" Mike jumped back startled by the sight of her head left behind.

"What the fuck!? Wha, wha, what…." He panicked as he panted scared aiming the light on her head.

"Oh god…" He covered his mouth feeling sick. He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure.

"Nhh fuck…" He cursed as he continued on. After a while he found the journal.

"Finally." Mike smiled relived to see it. He grabbed the journal opening it up. His smile faded to see nothing inside.

"What?" Mike asked confused as he began to flip through the pages.

"No, no, no…." Mike pressed his brows together throwing the journal aside.

"The fuck!?" he cursed. Now what was he going to do? He had put so much faith in finding that journal. Was he going to turn? Should he… just end his life before he could hurt anyone. Mike fell to his knees holding his head a ringing again.

"Argghh! Just stop! I can't take it anymore!" Mike yelled in pain.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

"Mike!" A voice yelled. Mike stopped, that voice.

"Chris…?" Mike asked looking behind him.

"Mike! Are you here?!" Chris yelled. How? How did Chris know Mike was here? Mike stood up looking back. He turned his light off not saying anything.

" _Kill him…_ " The voice spoke. Mike gasped scared.

 _"This place it's perfect! No one will find his body!"_

 _"You're in pain, eating him will help…. It will make it stop…."_

"Do you mean it…?" Mike asked.

 _"Yes…."_

"I can't take it anymore… just make it stop…." Mike spoke lowered his head.

"Mike!" Chris yelled flashing the light on him. Mike stood not moving or saying anything to him.

"Mike!" Chris dashed to him resting his hands on his shoulder checking him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Chris asked checking him. Mike raised his head slowly looking up at Chris.

"Mike, why did you come here alone?" Chris asked frowning.

"Mike…?" Chris called out only to have Mike shot his hand out grabbing him by his throat pinning him to the wall.

"Ack! M-Mike!?" Chris called out. Mike stood watching him.

"If I do this, it will stop…. If it stops then I-I won't end up hurting you…." Mike smiled weakly as he tightened his grip.

"Aah!" Chris gritted his teeth as he tried to pry Mike's grip from his neck.

"M-Mike!" Chris was becoming weak everything around him was getting dark. Mike pulled his hand back stepping away from Chris. Mike held his hand close to his chest.

"I-I I'm sorry…. I-I didn't…" Mike stumbled unsure of what he was doing. Chris fell to the ground holding his throat coughing getting oxygen again.

"M-Mike!" Chris called holding his throat looking up at Mike he stepped back.

"F-forget about me…" Mike spoke as he sprinted off.

"Ah, M-Mike wait!" Chris yelled reaching out but it was too late Mike was already gone. Running off deeper into the mines. Chris stood up rubbing his bruised neck, what just happened. Why did he run away? Why did he try and…. Kill him? Chris pressed his brows together he was a bit scared to go after Mike but he had to he couldn't abandon him. He could not do what he did to Josh.

"Shit…" Chris cursed as he picked up the flash light going after Mike.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
